Cherry Blossoms
by theangel1710
Summary: In times when days seemed darker and guilt seemed to take over, can love be victorious?


**Cherry Blossoms**

**By theangel1710**

* * *

Haruno Sakura sighed for the hundredth time that day in Konoha's streets having experienced yet another failed attempt in her search of her blonde team mate who she hadn't seen since the last mission to retrieve Sasuke. To say that she was having the worst day in her life was an understatement.

And the knowledge that Naruto was avoiding her and training vigorously was not helping with the fact that they had again failed to return back Uchiha Sasuke.

After Naruto gained the knowledge that he was the one that hurt Sakura, he had been blaming himself since then. He could not stand long beside her, thinking that he might hurt her again. He made a conclusion that he was still weak.

He was unable to gain control of his temper that led him to Kyuubi form.

He was unable to bring back his brother.

And most of all, he put Sakura in danger because of his weakness.

Day and night, he trained only stopping for minutes and then back again.

Sakura was getting frustrated, worried and scared all at the same time.

Sakura then decided to break away from her atmosphere as she entered the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

As she entered, she saw Ino arranging some flowers on her counter. She smiled, happy that there was someone she could at least lean on in these kind of situations which she hated with passion.

Hearing the door open, Ino started her usual greeting looking up to see who the customer for the day.

"Hello, welcome to Yama— Forehead?" she started and stopped when she saw Sakura standing there with a half hearted smile on her face.

"Nice to see you too, Ino-pig." replied Sakura to the insult.

Instantly, Ino knew why she was there and wasted no time in dragging her to her room, all the while calling her mom to take over the shop for a while. Mrs. Yamanaka just shook her head after catching a glimpse of blonde and pink hair bolting upstairs.

Meanwhile, when Ino and a dragged Sakura entered her room, Ino closed the door and faced Sakura who still wore her smile. Ino glared at her.

"Okay, Forehead. Spill!" she demanded. Sakura's smile slowly disappeared though she was smiling inwardly, thankful that her rivalry with Ino came to pass.

Sakura looked away avoiding Ino's piercing glare.

"Naruto…" she said in a voice no more than a whisper. Ino sighed knowing the situation she was in.

"He hasn't showed himself to you, didn't he?" she asked, knowingly. Sakura gave a weak nod, leaning on the wall as Ino took a seat on her bed. Ino sighed.

She knew why her best friend was this worried about him, of course. Everyone knew it. Even they knew it, but refused to acknowledge it.

They loved each other. But were afraid of getting rejected.

Sakura came to this conclusion long before but constantly refused to admit that she did, in fact, love the blonde knucklehead.

Even though she tried to convince everyone that she did not love him through her words, her actions betrayed her.

She tells them that she did not care, but when Naruto shows himself up in the hospital for injuries, she'd hit him then she'd heal him up all the while reprimanding him. She cared.

She tells them that he's nothing but her team mate but when the subject of Naruto came up, she'd smile fondly. She wants him to be more than just that.

It was true, everyone mused, that action does speak louder than words.

'_I'll prove to Forehead that she does love that Uzumaki.' _Resolved Ino in her thoughts. Then she turned to Sakura, sharply that made her look at her confusingly.

"Okay, Sakura. I want to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them by instinct." she said sternly. Sakura smirked before replying.

"Okay, Ino-pig. No need to get so worked up, your pig brain might explode and I don't want to miss my much-awaited break from the hospital just because I have to heal your head." she said, making Ino snort.

"Hmpf. As if, Forehead-girl." she replied. "Okay, here it goes."

"Do you feel safe with Naruto?" she asked. Sakura answered by instinct.

"Yes." she replied, shocked at her answer. Ino smirked.

"Are you happy when he's there?"

"Yes." Again, Sakura was shocked at her answers as Ino's smirk widened.

"Does he make you laugh?"

"Yes."

"Do you hate him?"

"NO!" Sakura replied, nearly yelling at Ino.

"Well… Do you love him?" Ino asked, making Sakura's glare disappear.

"Umm—…"

"Yes or no?"

"Well, I can't say th--…"

"Yes or no?" Ino asked again glaring at Sakura as she stuttered for her answer.

"Can yo--…?"

"Sakura. Yes. OR. No?" Ino asked sternly. Sakura got frustrated having been cut off three times in a row.

"YES, INO, OKAY? I DO! KAMI, I LOVE UZUMAKI NARUTO! THE KNUCKLEHEAD IDIOT!! Oh kami…" Sakura yelled at her, finally admitting the obvious. Ino was taken aback and then she smiled knowingly. Sakura felt a burden finally lift as she slid from standing on the wall to sitting on the floor as her back slid against it, tears cascading on her face, burying it to her hands.

Ino crossed the room and sat in front of Sakura laying a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Oh kami, Ino… I can't stand it anymore! Who am I fooling? I love him, Ino. I can't keep on lying and pretending that I don't love him! Damn it! I'm scared for him…" she said sobbing to her hands. Ino reached out and pulled her chin up to force her to look at her.

"It's gonna be okay, Sakura. Don't give up. We know what both of you has been going through and believe me, Forehead, all that that dolt needs to lift his spirit is you." she said, truthfully.

"You think so, Ino?" Sakura asked her crying ceasing. Ino smirked.

"Have I ever been wrong, Forehead?" she said standing up and helped Sakura to her feet. Sakura glared at her. "Now, go out there and find that Naruto and maybe give him some… Pleasure." Ino said, a devious smile on her face as she turned and ran out before Sakura could even throw her lamp at her.

"INO-PIG!!"

* * *

"RASENGAN!" Naruto's voice rang through Konoha's training grounds, around sunset. A minute later, trees were ripped off the ground by the spinning ball of chakra he had created.

After the smoke and dust cleared, Naruto stood panting. His jacket was nowhere to be seen and his body was a mixture of scars, blood, scratches, and deep wounds.

"Damn…" Naruto hissed in pain. Deciding to take a break, he limped to his backpack and pulled out a change of clothes. He then went to the hot spring nearby.

He had been at his training since morning only stopping for Ramen.

Kakashi and Yamato had visited him and tried to persuade him to rest for a day. But he stood stubborn to his decision and they could only walk away fast before trees would flatten them to the ground.

After taking the refreshing bath, Naruto changed his clothes from the usual jumpsuit to an orange sweat shorts and black fitting top. He wore his head protector at the upper part of his right arm. Then he leaned back under a cherry blossom tree closing his eyes then losing his consciousness in exhaustion.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan…" he whispered to no one but the wind before his world turned black.

* * *

Sakura was desperate and frustrated.

She had been searching for hours and had been gone to any possible place that Naruto might be in. Since her talk with Ino, her willpower in finding Naruto to end this situation grew tenfold. Her heart felt light, freed. She had finally admitted that she loved Naruto and not Sasuke who she had her first crush.

To her Naruto was not a replacement of Sasuke but someone who she had experienced first true love. Not some stupid childish crush.

Back to Sakura, she had finally arrived at the training grounds and went a bit farther in before greeting her with sight of trees scattering the place, having been ripped off of its stand. Through all the mess, one tree stood unharmed.

A cherry blossom stood, not even bearing a scratch on its trunk or on its leaves.

Sakura walked toward the said tree and gasped when she finally she saw a blonde bundle of hair that she had been looking for the entire day.

She rushed to Naruto's side noticing that he bore injuries. Being the medic-nin that she was, she concluded that Naruto had indeed collapsed.

With great care that only Sakura can manage, she lifted off his shirt, not even waking him. She was greeted by the seal and countless injuries.

'_Oh Kami, Naruto… I don't blame you…' _she thought, tears welling up again. She began working on him not wasting another second, the retreating sun giving her light.

She healed every scratch… every bruise…

After finally sealing up the last wound, Sakura studied his face.

He looked so peaceful asleep, so guilt-free.

She knew she was the reason why he had been pushing himself so hard.

She just wanted this to stop.

She wanted to feel the safeness, she felt every time he was near.

She wanted to feel loved.

Like what Naruto gives her.

She misses him so much.

His eyes.

His blonde messy hair.

His voice.

Everything.

After a while, Naruto began to stir and then cracking his eyes open, the first thing she saw was Sakura crying silently.

"Sa—Sakura-chan?" he said groggily but his senses was on full alert in case he would hurt her again.

Hearing the uneasiness and fear in his voice, Sakura could only cry harder.

"Naruto…" she said amidst her sobs. "Baka…"

"Eh?" he exclaimed confusion bubbling in him. Suddenly, he found himself being hugged by Sakura who moved in between his legs to get closer to him.

"Stop this Naruto. Please. I can't take it anymore." she said burying her face on the crook of his neck, feeling him stiffen under her touch. "Stop avoiding me, Naruto… I can't stand it…" she said.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Sakura-chan?" he asked, hoping that Sakura would fall for it.

Oh, how he was wrong. Suddenly he felt pain on his head after Sakura smacked him as she continued to cry. The sun was halfway through retreating now.

"Don't play naïve with me Naruto! You've been avoiding me ever since Yamato-sensei told you the truth!" she said, glaring at him. Naruto looked away, avoiding making eye contact with her. However, what she said next caused him to bring back his attention to her.

"I miss you, Naruto. I miss you so much." She whispered. "I never did blame you. It was Kyuubi who did it, not you. I know that you would never hurt me. But by avoiding me, you're hurting me so much, Naruto…" she said looking down.

Naruto felt guilt rise up in him. So he gently took her in his arms in a caring embrace, letting her clutch on his bare shoulders as she completely broke down.

"Shhh… I'm here Sakura-chan. I'm here. I'm sorry…" he mumbled over her pink hair, trying his best to comfort her. He had assumed that Sakura healed him which would explain why he was shirtless.

He did not intend to hurt her from the start.

So it surprised him that here she was looking for him then saying that she misses him.

Naruto would never hurt Sakura-chan and she knew it.

Why?

Simple. Because he loved her till death.

He'd do anything for her.

He'd even throw himself off of a cliff it meant seeing her laugh.

In truth, he also missed her dearly.

* * *

The sunset was already over when Sakura's breathing began to be back to normal. Though Naruto knew this, he did not give up his hold on her. Sakura stirred from her position so she was resting her whole body, minus legs, on his bare torso, her head lying comfortably on his shoulders.

Minutes later, Naruto found himself playing pillow for the sleeping Sakura.

He observed her as she slept away the full moon illuminating her face.

The face that he loved so much to see it break into a soft smile.

The face that kept him fighting even after he reached his limits.

The face that caused his heart jumping every time she looks at him.

Kami, he loved her so much that he couldn't stay long away from her.

He'd be damned if seeing her everyday was wrong. If protecting her was wrong.

For her, he'd gladly put his life and happiness on the line.

Hesitantly, unable to control the urges anymore, he raised a hand while his other arm remained on her waist. He reached out and pushed stray strands of hair away from her face and gently stroked her cheek. As if by instinct, Sakura leaned on to the warmth his calloused hand contained. Then he moved his hand to her hair and combed it savoring the feeling of her soft hair against his fingertips.

'_She's gonna beat the crap out of me for this one later…'_ he thought before bending his head sideways and pressed his soft lips against hers.

He left it just as that for a few seconds before he started pulling away from her.

But, surprisingly, Sakura's hand prevented him from doing so as she placed it at the back of his head to keep him in place. Naruto's eyes snapped open but eventually closed when her lips began pressing back.

He'll face hell later, but for now, he'll enjoy the kiss he was experiencing with Sakura. He's heart rose to his throat however when he felt Sakura's tongue licking his lower lip asking for entrance which he gladly gave.

The kiss which was supposed to be innocent and gentle became a mind-numbing, toe-curling, and full-blown.

After what seemed like a life time but was only minutes at the least, both pulled apart gasping for air.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, Sakura-chan. I never meant it to happen…" he whispered after his lungs caught up. Sakura smiled softly that made Naruto's heart beating so fast; he feared it would crash out.

"Idiot. I know you wouldn't. You love me too much to do it." she said making Naruto blush ten shades of red. Sakura laughed at him.

"Sakura-chaaaan… You're so mean." he said, making a pouting face. Sakura sighed contentedly after laughter had died down as she laid her head back to his shoulder.

"I love you, Naruto…" she whispered. Naruto froze.

Is he in heaven? No.

Are his ears working fine? Yes.

Is he going crazy? Hmmm… Maybe.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" he stuttered. Sakura chuckled quietly before she claimed his lips again.

"I said, I love you, and only you, Naruto." she said after parting away. Naruto smiled softly.

"I love you more, Sakura-chan…" he said, before he rested his head over hers and minutes later, both fell into a world where dreams ruled, a smile on their faces.

Cherry blossoms scattered around them, as it stood firmly and quietly as it watched two hearts become one under its shade. This was the first night of their relationship and maybe, someday, it'll witness the start of their life as a husband and as a wife.

* * *

**The End?**

**Well that's it. You know what to do. Review please. Thanks.**


End file.
